1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for creating a crimp connection between a coaxial cable which comprises, arranged coaxially in relation to one another, an inner conductor, an outer conductor, a dielectric arranged between the outer conductor and inner conductor, and a jacket made of an electrically insulating material surrounding the outer conductor, and a coaxial connector, which possesses an outer conductor part. The invention also relates to a crimping tool for performing the method, wherein the crimping tool possesses an anvil to hold the outer conductor part which is to be crimped as well as a die to apply the crimping force.
2. Description of Related Art
Crimp connections, in which two components are connected together through plastic deformations, represent a proven mechanical connection technique and are widely known.
Usually, the cross section of such known crimp connections represents a so-called hexagonal crimp, in which a supporting sleeve is hexagonal in cross section and is pressed, i.e. crimped, onto the inner conductor or onto a shield braid or an outer conductor arranged between the two. However, this only results in a pointwise connection being formed between the supporting sleeve and the outer conductor part. This means that approximately 60% of the shielding strands of the outer conductor of the coaxial cable remain loose, so that both the positive fit and the force locking of such a connection is only serviceable to a limited extent.